¿Cómo besa Kacchan?
by Yuukosixth
Summary: "Aquel primer contacto fue como una de sus explosiones: brutal, abrasador, inesperado, sofocante, caliente, desconcertante... Mortal."


Cosas que se me ocurren a la 1:13 de la madrugada y tengo que escribir. Porque claro, desde que me he visto BnH tengo una obsesión con Kacchan, y ni os cuento con Todoroki. Hacedme saber qué os parece por diosico ;_; y si os gusta, quizá escriba más cositas así.

Y claro, Boku no Hero no me pertenece. Que ojalá.

Espero que de verdad os guste..

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo besa Kacchan?**_

Mucha gente debía preguntarse cómo sería besar a aquel rubio de ojos amenazantes. Y poca gente, o más bien solo una persona, podía describirlo, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo.

Cada beso con aquel chico era completamente distinto, pero si tuviera que quedarme con uno, me quedaría con el primero de todos.

Aquel primer beso en el que Kacchan me acorraló contra la pared, sin previo aviso, sin un gesto previo que me advirtiera del inminente peligro. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya lo tenía encima, casi literalmente.

Su mano se estrelló bruscamente en la pared, resquebrajándola justo al lado de mi cabeza impidiendome la huída, para después estrellar sus labios de forma exigente contra los míos.

Aquel primer contacto fue como una de sus explosiones: _brutal, abrasador, inesperado, sofocante, caliente, desconcertante..._ Mortal. Mortal en el momento en el que me mordió el labio porque había decidido que mi desconcierto no era una reacción adecuada, y yo correspondí por acto reflejo abriendo mi boca. Aquello pareció gustarle más.

En realidad intentaba coger aire, un profundo miedo de morir ahogado me invadió... Seguido de un terrible calor que juraría que podría evaporar cada gota de líquido de mi cuerpo. Pero el acelerado ritmo de Kacchan y mi propia sorpresa al darme cuenta de que me gustaba, hacía que solo pudiera jadear en un intento de conseguir lo que tanta falta me hacía.

Mis piernas temblaron, mi cara estaba roja hasta la punta de las orejas y a punto estuve de perder la fuerza y deslizarme hasta el suelo, de no ser porque sus firmes manos pasaron a sujetarme por la cadera y evitar que terminara sentado con el trasero en el suelo, sin perder el contacto en ningun momento.

Sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, apretándome contra la pared en busca de borrar un espacio que hacía tiempo que ya era inexistente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba a punto de fundirse por el calor que emanaba del chico... Al igual que yo, que estaba a punto de derretirme entre sus manos, las cuales aumentaban de temperatura cada vez más. ¿Y si se descontrolaba y provocaba una explosión? Aquella pregunta se desintegró cuando el rubio decidió que mi boca no quedaba lo suficientemente a mano, así que me alzó por las caderas y me apretó aún mas contra la pared, despegando mis pies del suelo, y consiguiendo así que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran casi a punto de fusionarse, obligándome a enrredar mis temblorosas piernas en torno a su cadera como buenamente pude, intentando seguir el ritmo de aquel descontrolado beso que amenazaba con terminar conmigo siendo devorado brutalmente.

Kacchan parecía estar disfrutando de aquello, pues nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos como para no notar aquella reacción. Un calor brutal me invadió cuando me di cuenta de aquello. Y no, no provenía del rubio

Y en cambio yo... Yo no podía hacer nada más que corresponderle, intentando seguirle el ritmo sin resultados. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a temblar desde hacía un rato ni de que inconscientemente me había pegado más a él. Incluso me vi con una de mis manos enterrada en su pelo, dándole pequeños tirones incontrolables que parecían encender al rubio. Quizá mi objetivo era pegarlo aún más a mi.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Aunque más tarde descubriría que sí lo era.

Pero Kacchan paró. Tuvo que parar cuando coló deliberadamente una mano bajo mi uniforme... Y yo me quejé. Me quejé porque su mano ardía. Literalmente. Contra mi piel.

Kacchan trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó de culo al suelo. Extraño ver aquello, él no era un chico torpe. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que mis pies tocaron el suelo, mis piernas fallaron y terminé de rodillas a un escaso metro de Kacchan.

El aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones por fin, aunque a un ritmo bastante irregular. Pero me daba igual. Ahora mismo sólo podía mirar hacia delante.

Hacia delante, donde tenía a un rubio sentado, intentando recomponer también su respiración y con el pelo algo más alborotado de lo normal.

Luego se miró las manos.

Y luego me miró a mi.

Estaba tan desconcertado como estaba yo al principio, pero curiosamente una vocecita en mi cabeza lloraba en una esquina, clamando que el rubio volviera a darle trabajo a mis labios.

Por favor.

 _ **\- Pedazo de mierda, ¿qué narices me has hecho?**_

Ahí estaba el rubio de siempre. Pero espera, ¿que qué le había hecho yo?

Era una buena pregunta.

Teniendo en cuenta que aquel rubio había conseguido que alcanzara la temperatura de una de sus explosiones con solo un beso.

En otro momento descubriría que era capaz de llegar a conseguir la temperatura del sol.

Pero eso... Eso no es lo que toca contar aquí.

* * *

Decidme pequeñas criaturas que os ha parecido esta pequeña rayada mental, aunque espero que al menos lo hayáis disfrutado. Espero leeros por aquí, haaaasta pronto~


End file.
